Beauty and the Nerd
by Chris-Chris38
Summary: Just a simple story about average teenagers and their life through out high school. A nerd's simple crush on one of the most attractive girls in school. Nothing out of the ordinary right?
1. Chapter uno

Hey there readers! Well I'm back with a new story. Hope that you'll enjoy reading the first chapter. I'm sorry if any of the characters in here are a bit OCness. lol

**Characters: (In this chapter)**

Kai- age 16

Tala- age 16 (about to turn 17)

Hillary- age 16

Ray- age 16

Tyson- just turned 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

"_Beep. Beep. Beep,"_ went off the small digital alarm clock. There was a loud groan as a hand reached over and turned it off. Navy blue colored sheet covers were thrown aside as a sixteen year old boy stretched out his arms with a loud yawn. He got up from his bed and walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He then walked to his closet and took out his school uniform, which consisted on black trousers, a plain white shirt, grey V-necked jumpers, a maroon blazer and tie, white socks and plain black shoes. He fixed his hair, grabbed his backpack, put on his thick black rimmed glasses, and walked out of his room. 

About twenty minutes, the boy arrived at his school; he got out of his car and thanked his mother for dropping him off and began walking to the front of the school. He was walking down the school's hallway when suddenly he heard someone yell out his name.

"_Yo Kai!"_ The boy named Kai turned around and saw a red headed boy wearing the same uniform of course, running up to him.

"_My gosh Kai you're always here so freaking early."_

"_Well good morning to you too Tala and it's not that early, it's only 7 am."_

"_Sometimes Kai, I don't understand you."_ Kai sighed _"You never understand anything."_ Tala began to yawn. _"I'm assuming that you were late partying, as always."_ Tala grinned.

"_Of course I was late out all night. You should come with me sometime."  
_

"_Uhh…no thanks, I prefer to study late at night."_

"_You are such a nerd,"_ Tala said teasingly which only made Kai chuckle. _"One of these days I'm going to a club and I'm going to find you a girlfriend." _Kai just rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. The two of them began walking to their first period which was their English class. Inside the class, Kai and Tala sat next to a raven haired boy and navy haired boy who was wearing a baseball cap.

"_Hey Tala. Hey Kai,"_ said the raven hair boy.

"_Hey Ray,"_ replied Tala.

"_Morning Ray,"_ said Kai. _"and morning Tyson."_

"_Hey," _replied the boy known as Tyson. They began talking for about fifteen minutes when suddenly the school bell rang for class to start. About a minute later after the bell, entered tall women wearing a black skirt, white blouse, black high heels. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail while her bangs were to the side.

"_Good morning class,"_ she said with a smile.

"_Morning Miss Kay,"_ said the entire class.

"_Okay class, for today's lesson I want you all to-" _a girl with brown chocolate hair entered the classroom, panting.

"_Well it's very nice of you to show up three minutes after class started Miss Tatibana__," _said Miss Kay irritated.

"_I'm sorry"_ pant _"that I'm late" _pant _" Miss Kay,"_ she said. Miss Kay sighed.

"_Very well then, make sure it doesn't happen again now please take your seat next to Mr. Hiwatari." _The girl nodded her head and began walking up towards Kai's direction. She moved towards his right where she sat down in her seat.

"_As I was saying, for today's lesson I want you all to turn to page 102 and read the short story while I write down the vocabulary for this week,"_ said Miss Kay as she turned around and began writing down words on the board.

"_Morning Kai,"_ the girl whispered.

"_Huh? Oh good morning Miss Tatibana,"_ he replied shyly. (AN: Awww! lol ) She frowned.

"_How many times have I told you to call me by my first name. Hilary. Call me Hilary."_

"_Umm…right, Hilary" _Hilary smiled which made Kai blush a deep red. He quickly went back to reading the story that the teacher had assigned them, at the same time trying to hide his blush. Unaware that a pair of piercing blue eyes had seen his reaction.

**During Lunch**

Tala, Kai, Ray, and Tyson were walking to a table to eat their lunch when they were suddenly joined by Hilary.

"_Hey guys. Have you seen Julia or Mariah or Mathilda anywhere?"_ she asked

"_Hi Hilary and no we haven't seen any of them,"_ said Ray. The five of them sat down around a table.

"_If any of you guys see one of them please- nevermind I just found Julia."_ Hilary got up. _" Talk to you guys later, bye,"_ and with that she walked away.

"_Bye Hilary,"_ said Tyson.

"_How rude Kai, you didn't say good-bye to Hilary,"_ whispered Tala.

"_W-what? What's that suppose to mean?"_ questioned Kai nervously. Tala sighed.

_"Oh come on Kai, I know that you," Tala's voice began to get a little bit softer and quieter "like her."_ Kai's face turned red.

"_What are you talking about Tala. I don't l-like Hilary." _

"_It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I saw how you reacted to her when you were talking to her during first period."_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about Tala." _Kai got up from his seat, his messy bangs covering the front of his face.

"_Where are you going Kai?"_ asked Ray.

"_To the library, I have to go study something,"_ Kai quickly replied as he began to walk away.

'_Guess I'm not going to take you to a club someday in order to find you a girlfriend Kai'_ thought Tala with a smirk as he saw his friend walk away.

End of chapter

* * *

Well?????? What did you guys think of the first chapter? Be honest. Sorry if there were any grammar errors or if the first chapter was boring. I'm a really HUGE fan of Kai, but I just thought that if I made him a shy nerdish boy in this story would be really cute. lol And the reason why i'm saying this is because there are some other HUGE Kai fans out there as well who don't like the idea of their favorite character being a nerd in one/any Beylade stories. Well, until next time! 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! **

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am VERY SORRY!!!! But for the moment, this story will be on hold for a while for 2 reasons:

1: My computer is being a bitch and has some kind of virus in it. (I typed this message at school)

2: I don't have enough time at all b/c I have marching band and lots of hw and I also need to study for a few test. T.T

AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY, AS SOON AS EVERYTHING IS PUT ASIDE, (and my computer is back to normal) I will update. But for the moment, please be patient :)

Thank you!


End file.
